The present invention relates to a drive device for a Bowden control having at least one electric actuator and one mechanism, which is connected to the Bowden control, wherein the actuator and the mechanism are surrounded by at least one housing.
Adjusting and/or unlocking mechanisms are known from the prior art, e.g. WO 00/69670, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,381, G 84 32 489, DE 19 642 993, DE 100 218 63 A1, DE 203 204 19 U1 and DE 21 2006 000 002 U1. Especially in vehicle manufacture, however, there is a need to simplify even known modules and/or to facilitate the assembly thereof.